


There Never Was Space

by TheHolyToaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outer Space, how do i tag shit?, i dont know okay, its kinda omnious when i think about it, this is all fiction please dont believe it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyToaster/pseuds/TheHolyToaster
Summary: Spaaaacce! Who would have thought that Jackson could make it? Weird enough that he can perfectly breath, walk and speak on the moon, now is that weird old man there to make things more confusing! Will Jackson find out about the mysteries or does the old man really needs to wear that hawaiin shirt all the time?





	1. The Gramophone

Jackson didn’t see it coming. There were some hints they didn’t like him. No, that’s a lie, they hated him. From spitting in his coffee to speeding up the exercises until he puked. Jackson ignored it for the sake of the mission they trained for one year. And well, like all little kid, he dreamed to go to the moon where Neil Armstrong and other astronauts got to walk. Now he has all the time of his life to soak in this beautiful panorama of white wasteland, every inch of every crater, looking down to earth and bounce around twirling the white powder under his heavy footsteps.

Just great.

If you haven’t figure it out by now, he got kicked out while he was the first one to leave the shuttle. His teammates didn’t care about the mission anymore so they could get rid of Jackson as fast as possible. They even had the decency to remove his emergency jetpack on his back.

But with all what happened, he doesn’t seem upset nor angry. The thought on being the only living being on the moon, 384.400 km away from his sweet home, breathing in the artificial oxygen, Jackson couldn’t help but feel a chill and happy relief. All his troubles, all his sorrows just washed away of the extraordinary sight of endless black void. Jackson didn’t care how or when he might go home but right now, he couldn’t care less.

Jackson had to resist the urge of spinning around like an acrobat or else we would puke, since he couldn’t get used to the training after all. However, in the near distance, he saw a shiny object, unable to identify its size. He slightly bounces in big steps, trying not to lose his balance. And suddenly, he felt uneasy. Sweat was running slow from his forehead when he saw the shiny object from near.

In the middle of this wasteland, nothing but dust, was a gramophone playing “Fly me to the Moon” by Frank Sinatra.


	2. Hawaii Shirts Were Never Out Of Fashion

"What the hell?"

Jackson never felt so terrified about an electronic device like a gramophone before. Why was there one? Why was it playing Frank Sinatra? And how the fcuk was he able to hear it so clearly? He backed off a bit. This whole situtation was crazy enough.

He felt something tapping on his shoulder and turned around hastly. The moment Jackson saw the man standing casually behind him, he screeched like a little girl. He desperately ran away, no, tried to but the gravitation was against him. As what he first thought because the man was approaching him without any struggle. No bouncing, no floating. Just him getting closer with his flipflops.

**"Ey, sorry kid, didnt wanna scare ya."** said the man holding a beer can.

What was going on? How could he hear him with his helmet on?

"W-Who are you?"

** "Oh, lemme introduce myself"**, the man held his free hand towards Jackson,** "M'name is Herald and this is the Moon."**

Jackson scoffed. "No shit sherlock."

**"Hey watch your mouth young lad. It has more to it than you will think"**

"Sorry... I think I might have gone insane."

** "That's okay, happened to me too."**, laughed Herald.

Jackson looked perplexed to Herald. It took him a moment to finally speak up what bothered him this whole conversation.

"How are you able to breath without an atmosphere? An helmet? And why an hawaii shirt? They are so lame."

** "I know ya got a lotta questions and I'll answer them but don't say Hawaii shirts are lame. They never were out of fashion. You kids just don't appreciate ****the real essence of Coolness in them"**, stated Herald proudly.

Jackson was so done. Not the fact that he might be stuck forever here and never return home but that this man didn't take his despair serious. Jackson was about to cry when Herald gave him a sign to follow him.

Screw this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their interaction so i hope it comes of as wacky as possible hahaha  
Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first post hurray! well this is just a silly story i started when I had to write for a school project about space. now it got a liitle bit out of hand and became a thing by its own haha their might be that short or start to get longer idk  
updates are spontanously aka whenever i feel impulsive enough to write more xD  
til next time! ^^
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
